Shadow
by Flandre Red Scarlet
Summary: Ketika 'sisi gelap' Flandre muncul, siapakah yang dapat mengusirnya? -One-shot-


**A/N: Halo semuanya ^^ saya Flandre Red Scarlet. Mau dipanggil Red-chan juga boleh :3**

**Ngomong-ngomong, aku lagi sedih banget soalnya Soul Eater(manga faforit saya) udah tamat… T.T *nangis jerit-jeritan* oke, ngga sampai jerit-jeritan =_=**

**Oke, sebelum saya nangis dipojokan, saya mau bilang: maaf jika ada kesalahan atau apapun yang tidak berkenan yaa… maklum, saya masih baru dalam membuat fanfic :3**

**Oke, aku baru sadar kalau aku udah banyak nulis kata 'Oke'. Mohon dimaafkan soal itu ^^;**

**Oke, sekarang saya mau nangis dulu… silahkan nikmati ceritanya ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Touhou**

**Warning: Typo(maybe), OOC(maybe), gaje(maybe)**

**Tulisan **_**italic**_** adalah pikiran Flandre :3**

"Shadow"

_Hey, apa kau tahu?_

_Semua orang punya bayangan._

_Aku juga punya bayangan._

_Dan 'bayangan'-ku itu 'hitam'…_

Flandre Scarlet sedang duduk di lantai kamarnya yang berantakan seperti biasa, mainan-mainan rusak berserakan, buku-buku sobek dimana-mana, dan tumpahan-tumpahan cairan berwarna merah yang sudah mengeras di tiap sudut.

Si vampire kecil sedang kesal dan bosan saat itu. Kenapa? Karena saat itu ia sedang dihukum oleh kakaknya. Kenapa? Karena dia baru saja membuat kesalahan. Kesalahan apa? Nampaknya si vampire pirang ini pergi keluar mansion tanpa izin dari kakaknya. Oleh karena itulah, Remilia sang kakak menjadi marah dan mengunci adiknya di basement untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Huh, onee-sama terlalu protective! Masa' aku tidak boleh keluar sendirian?" gerutu Flandre sambil memeluk boneka Teddy Bear kesukaannya. Cuma boneka itu yang masih utuh. Itu karena boneka itu dibuat oleh Sakuya untuk Flandre, jadi boneka itu sangat spesial bagi si vampire kecil.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku bosan… Bagaimana menurutmu, Teddy?" Tanya Flandre pada Teddy Bear kesukaannya itu. Si Teddy hanya dapat membalas pandangan si vampire pirang tanpa bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Flandre cemberut. "Huh, Teddy juga tidak tahu harus apa!" lalu secara tidak sadar, Flandre melempar si Teddy sampai boneka malang itu menabrak dinding dan rusak seketika. Flandre tiba-tiba tersadar atas apa yang barusan ia lakukan.

"Oh tidak!" jeritnya sambil menghampiri si Teddy malang yang sudah rusak sekarang.

"Teddy! Tidak! Maafkan aku…" si vampire kecil mencoba meraih boneka malang itu, namun ia urungkan. Ia takut malah akan membuatnya tambah rusak. Dia Cuma dapat menggumankan kata "maaf, Teddy" berulang-ulang, sampai tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa…

"Ahahahaha!"

"H-Hah? S-Siapa itu?!" Flandre menoleh kesana-kemari, mencoba mencari sumber suara. Tapi tidak ada seorang pun diruangan itu kecuali dia dan mainan-mainan rusaknya.

Lalu kemudian, suara tawa itu muncul kembali. Kali ini terdengar lebih dekat dan lebih nyaring.

"Siapa itu?! T-Tunjukan dirimu! Atau… atau aku bakal m-marah!"

"Awww~~ Flandre yang marah sungguh menakutkan~~"

Flandre berbalik arah kebelakang dan melihat… dirinya sendiri?

Flandre sangat kebingungan. Dia melihat seorang gadis kecil, berambut pirang, bermata merah, berbaju merah, dan bersayap unik seperti dia sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Benar-benar mirip seperti dia. Dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya, semuanya benar-benar mirip. Yang membedakan hanyalah: gadis yang dilihat Flandre ini tersenyum dengan menyeramkan, memperlihatkan taringnya yang kecil namun tajam.

"S-Siapa kau…?" Tanya Flandre yang asli pada Flandre yang tersenyum menyeramkan itu.

"Aku? Aku inikan kamu! Ahahaha!" jawab si 'Flandre' yang masih tersenyum dan tertawa menyeramkan.

"B-Bukan! Aku tidak pernah tertawa ataupun tersenyum menyeramkan seperti kamu!" kata Flandre yang asli. "Siapa kamu sebenarnya?"

"Ihihi~ hmm~~ bagaimana menjelaskannya ya~? Oh, iya! Hei, kau tahu 'kan, kalau semua orang itu punya bayangan? Ihihi~" kata 'Flandre' yang ntah kenapa jika dilihat dari sisi manapun, selalu menyeramkan itu.

Flandre yang asli mengangguk dengan ragu-ragu.

"Nah! Aku adalah bayanganmu! Ahahaha!" kata si 'Flandre-yang-menyeramkan' sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak, padahal tidak ada yang lucu.

Flandre yang asli nampaknya tidak mengerti. Dia hanya menatap si 'Flandre-yang-menyeramkan' sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Ihihi~ bingung ya~? Ehehe~" kata si 'Flandre-yang-menyeramkan'. "kau tahu kan? Bayangan itu berwarna hitam~ dan kalau aku bilang aku adalah bayanganmu… apa kau tahu apa maksudnya~? Ihihi~" si 'Flandre-yang-menyeramkan' terkikik-kikik, menunggu jawaban Flandre asli yang kelihatan bingung.

Karena tidak sabar menunggu jawaban, si 'Flandre-yang-menyeramkan' menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya dengan berteriak, "ITU ARTINYA, AKU ADALAH 'SISI HITAM' DIRIMU! AHAHAHAHA!"

Flandre asli bergidik ngeri, tidak tahu harus apa.

"Ufufu~~ kau tahu 'antonim'? itu adalah lawan kata~ ehehe~ jelek dengan bagus, pintar dengan bodoh, itu semua lawan kata~ ihihi~ begitu pula dengan 'hitam' dan 'putih'~ kau jadi 'putih' aku 'hitam'~ kau jadi 'orang' dan aku 'bayangan'~ ehehehe~~" kata si 'Flandre-yang-menyeramkan' sambil tertawa-tawa dan melangkah mendekati Flandre yang asli.

"J-Jangan mendekat!" cegah Flandre asli sambil terus mundur sampai punggungnya menyentuh dinding.

"Kau kenapa? Ihihi~ takut~? Ehehe~ kau takut pada DIRIMU SENDIRI? AHAHAHA!" si 'Flandre-yang-menyeramkan' tertawa terbahak-bahak, sementara Flandre asli yang ketakutan, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Tolong aku… tolong aku, siapapun… tolong aku… tolong, tolong, TOLONG! TOLONG AKU, ONEE-SAMAA!"

"FLAN!"

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang memegang tangan Flandre. Flandre yang terkejut langsung menoleh kearah si pemilik tangan itu yang ternyata adalah… kakaknya.

"O-Onee-sama…?"

"Flan… ada apa? Aku tiba-tiba mendengarmu berteriak dan aku-" kata-kata Remilia terpotong oleh pelukan adiknya yang tiba-tiba. "…F-Flan?"

"Onee-sama! Tolong aku… ada seseorang yang mirip aku dan dia sangat menyeramkan! Usir dia, onee-sama!" kata Flandre sambil memeluk kakaknya dengan erat. Remilia kebingungan dengan ucapan adiknya, lalu dia melihat sekeliling, tidak ada seorang pun kecuali dia dan adiknya.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi, Flan? Aku tidak melihat seorang pun kecuali aku dan kamu…"

"Eh?"

Flandre melepas pelukannya dan melihat sekeliling juga. Benar, tidak ada seorang pun kecuali dirinya dan kakaknya.

Flandre merasa aneh, bingung, dan lega juga disaat bersamaan. Dia memandang kakaknya yang sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Flan… kau tahu… sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan sampai mengurungmu disini lagi… ma-maafkan aku-" "Tidak apa-apa, onee-sama. Onee-sama sudah datang menyelamatkan aku disini, jadi aku senang~" Flandre lagi-lagi memotong kata-kata Remilia. Si vampire yang lebih muda memegang erat tangan kakaknya sambil tersenyum sedangkan Remilia tertawa kecil. "Menyelamatkan kamu dari apa memangnya?" kata sang kakak. Flandre hanya tersenyum. "Dari 'bayangan hitam'-ku yang menyeramkan, ehehe~"

'_Bayangan'-ku berwarna 'hitam'_

_Dan 'bayangan'-ku sangat menyeramkan._

_Apa kau tahu cara mengusir 'bayangan' seperti itu?_

_Kau hanya harus memberinya 'cahaya'…_

_Dan dia akan menghilang~_

"Onee-sama?"

"Ada apa, Flan?"

"Coba tebak, kenapa aku sangat bahagia setiap kali bertemu onee-sama~?"

"Hmm, karena kita adik-kakak?"

"Bukan cuma itu! Ehehe~ itu karena onee-sama adalah 'cahaya'-ku!"

"Cahaya?"

"Iya~ onee-sama adalah 'cahaya' yang dapat mengusir 'bayangan'-ku~ oleh karena itulah, aku sangat amat sangat menyayangimu, onee-sama!"

"Hmm, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu dengan cahaya dan bayangan… tapi aku juga menyayangimu, adikku"

_Ada baik, ada buruk_

_Ada putih, ada hitam_

_Semua orang pasti memiliki 'sisi gelap'_

_Dan supaya 'sisi gelap' itu tidak macam-macam,_

_Kita hanya harus memberinya 'cahaya'~ ehehe~_

-End-

**A/N: Nah, selesai juga :3 bagaimana pendapatnya? Apakah jelek? Apakah gaje? Apakah membosankan? Apakah sulit dimengerti? No flame, please~**


End file.
